


Suerte

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. AU. Drabble. Solo y en el día de su cumpleaños, Levi, vuelto un mujeriego empedernido, se encuentra bebiendo en un bar, buscando algo parecido al amor. Si lo encuentra, sería el peor tipo con la mejor suerte del mundo.





	Suerte

Muchos años pasaron desde la última vez que la vio, pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse a no tenerla en sus brazos. El recuerdo de ese amor que lo hizo estremecer hasta la médula permanecía fresco.  
Tenía grabados en la piel, el cuerpo y corazón de esa mujer especial. 

Con el paso de los años no logró sentir con otras mujeres lo que sintió con ella.  
Quince años tratando de olvidarla, “enamorándose” de cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino, intentando asimilar el amor que en su tiempo disfrutó con ella. Buscaba, fracasando siempre.

Buscaba en los corazones de otras mujeres la energía, la ternura y entusiasmo.

Buscaba en las bocas de esas otras mujeres la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y la emoción. 

Buscaba en los cuerpos de esas otras mujeres, la pasión, erotismo y sensualidad.

Buscaba todo sin encontrar nada.

Las otras mujeres, sus bocas y sus cuerpos, no hacían más que recordarle que solamente a esa mujer amaría.

Los brazos de esas mujeres, aunque lo estrecharan con pasión y lo apretaran contra sus pechos palpitantes, lo hacían recordarla. 

Las circunstancias los separaron. Deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero su suerte se había marchado con ella.

Sentado en ese bar en esa fecha comercial y peor aún, de su cumpleaños, buscaba un nuevo amor, un nuevo cuerpo esperando que fuera como ella. Pero como ella, ninguna.

»El último intento«, se decía mentalmente. »Será el último intento« 

El vaso de alcohol ya vacío que sostenía en su mano, reposó en la barra mientras observaba sin parar una hermosa espalda bronceada adornada con hebras de cabello castaño. Suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminó sin vacilación hacia la dueña de tan linda retaguardia.

Pero tan solo llegar hasta ella, observó de inmediato en uno de los hombros femeninos una pequeña seña particular, ese vestigio cutáneo difícil de olvidar y tan fácil de identificar. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su respiración se tornó agitada. Su corazón palpitante rebosó de alegría, como antaño, cuando estaba junto a ella.

»Te encontré« pensó, al tiempo que sus manos totalmente temblorosas, se posaron sobre los hombros de esa mujer.

—Hange. 

La mujer al escuchar su nombre, abrió grandes los ojos mientras su mano derecha se posó sobre una de las manos que descansaban en sus hombros, reconociendo la voz.

—Levi.

Se miraron, y esa mirada bastó para indicarles que no se volverían a separar. Era un despreciable tipo con suerte el día de su cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> .   
> Lalala, por fin un drabble LeviHan, ya tenía la espinita de hacer uno. Mi deseo de navidad es que Levi y Hange se vuelvan a encontrar, demando verlos juntos.   
> Siento no poder dar los créditos al artista del fanart elegido como portada, si alguien lo sabe, le agradecería bastante me lo comparta.   
> Felices fiestas, un abrazo apretado y nos vemos hasta la próxima, gracias por leer


End file.
